


how to create even more chaos

by admirabletragedy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Multi, They all need hugs, because I said so, set in a timeline where they stop the apocalypse, the siblings in a groupchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: The siblings in one group chat,, what could go wrong?(set in a timeline where they actually stop the apocalypse)





	1. klaus causing chaos

**Author's Note:**

> ((mandatory reminder that i don’t own the rights to any of the characters))

** _[Klaus.Hargreeves has created a new chat] _ **

** _Klaus.Hargreeves has added Allison.Hargreeves, Luther.Hargreeves, Ben.Hargreeves, Diego.Hargreeves, Vanya.Hargreeves and Five.Hargreeves_ **

_Klaus.Hargreeves has changed their name to spookyboi _

_spookyboi has changed Allison.Hargreeves name to imfamous _

_spookyboi has changed Luther.Hargreeves name to goldenboy _

_spookyboi has changed Ben.Hargreeves name to ben.ten _

_spookyboi has changed Diego.Hargreeves name to real.man _

_spookyboi has changed Vanya.Hargreeves name to violingal _

_spookyboi has changed Five.Hargreeves name to thenumber _

**real.man:** i hate you

**goldenboy:** What is this?

**spookyboi:** ew capitolization

**ben.ten:** CaPotOLiZaTIon

**spookyboi:** look,, okay

**imfamous:** what is this?

**goldenboy:** Why’s my name “goldenboy”?

**goldenboy:** ?

**real.man:** i can’t believe you remember that klaus, what the fuck

**ben.ten:** it’s a family group chat luther

**goldenboy:** Oh, okay.

**thenumber:** i hate you guys, why am i here

**goldenboy:** Rude.

**violingal:** i never thought i’d say this but,, i agree with luther

**spookyboi:** you wut

**real.man:** agree??

**real.man:** with?? luther??

**spookyboi:** it must be the end of the world

**thenumber:** too soon.

**spookyboi:** my bad little man

_ **thenumber has left the chat** _

**ben.ten:** oh worm

_ **violingal has added Five.Hargreeves to the chat ** _

_violingal has changed Five.Hargreeves name to bigman _

**bigman:** this family is a nightmare

**goldenboy:** Klaus, why is my name “goldenboy”?

**real.man:** cause you are one

**spookyboi:** ^^

**ben.ten:** ^^

**violingal:** ^^

**bigman:** ^^

**imfamous: **^^

**goldenboy:** Allison?

**imfamous:** oops 

**bigman:** lmao sucks to suck

**spookyboi:** ...

**ben.ten:** don’t.


	2. got a secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaus attempts to share something with his family.
> 
> unsurprisingly, it doesn’t end well

**[unnamed chat]**

_bigman has changed the chat name to disFUNctional_

**spookyboi:** i thought you didnt want to be here

**bigman:** i don’t

**ben.ten:** uh huh

** bigman:** don’t test me

**bigman:** i will not hesitate to shoot a family member

**ben.ten:** guns are for sissies

** spookyboi:** real men

**ben.ten:** throw knives

**real.man:** i hate you

** violingal:** ripp

**real.man:** how do u two even remember that

** spookyboi:** i remember everything 

**ben.ten:** you literally just asked me if you showered this morning

** imfamous:** he did, he used up all the goddamn hot water

** spookyboi:** i didnt ask to be attacked

** goldenboy:** Is Klaus showering again?

** spookyboi:** no

** bigman:** klaus wtf i was abt to shower

** spookyboi:** we live in a mansion fuvk off

**real.man:** they don’t all have soap though

**ben.ten:** WHy do you have your phone in the shower

** spookyboi:** look,, okay,, i dont question your life choices benji

**ben.ten:** my life choices won’t lead to death by electrocution

_ imfamous changed spookyboi name to hotwater _

**real.man:** why are allison and five admin

** hotwater: **you rlly think they wouldnt have found a way to become admin if i hadnt?

**real.man:** fair

_(12:34 pm)_

** goldenboy:** How do I change my name?

**goldenboy:** In this chat

**imfamous:** you can’t

** goldenboy:** But you and Five could?

**real.man: **are u stupid

** goldenboy:** Hey!

** violingal:** oh no

**ben.ten:** they’re admin luther

** goldenboy:** Well add me to admin then.

** hotwater: **nah

** goldenboy:** Klaus!

**hotwater:** yes?

** goldenboy:** Add me!

** hotwater:** this is why mom doesnt fucking love you

** goldenboy:** KLAUS!

** violingal:** lmao get rekt

**imfamous:** anna oop

**[four hundred and sixty-seven]**

** fourk:** i think im ready to tell everyone

**si><:** are you sure?

**fourk: **idk, i think i am

**vans: **are you going to call for a family meeting?

**fourk:** i would honestly prefer to tell them over text

**fourk:** idk, i guess i just dont want to see their reactions

**si><: **would it help if vanya and i come

**vans: **we’ll be good moral support, pinky promise !!

**fourk:** please

**fourk: **im in my room

**si><:** we’re on our way

**fourk:** i love you guys

** si><:** i love you too klaus

**vans:** <3

**[disFUNctional]**

** hotwater:** hey

** goldenboy:** You haven’t added me yet!

** real.man:** hi

**bigman: **hello

**allison:** salut

** hotwater:** theres something i need to tell you guys

** hotwater:** it’s really important to me

** hotwater:** which is why i’ve been scared to talk about it

** goldenboy:** We all know you’re gay Klaus. We’re not stupid, and you aren’t exactly subtle.

**real.man:** jesus luther

**real.man:** klaus, don’t listen to him. are you okay?

** goldenboy: **Does it matter?

**real.man:** what is wrong with you

** bigman: **what the fuck luther

**ben.ten:** im so fucking done with you

** violingal:** klaus trusted you enough to want to share something important to him

** bigman:** nice job number one

** imfamous:** whatever klaus wanted to say was obviously important to him luther, you cant just say stuff like that

** hotwater:** never mind

** bigman:** klaus?

** hotwater:** it doesnt matter

** hotwater:** just forget it

**goldenboy:** See! I told you guys it didn’t matter.

_ ** hotwater has left the chat** _

**[PM from Diego.Hargreeves to Klaus.Hargreeves]**

**Diego.Hargreeves:** hey

**Diego.Hargreeves:** i’m sorry luther was such an asshole

** Diego.Hargreeves: **i’m here for you if you want to talk

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** thank you

**[PM from Allison.Hargreeves to Klaus.Hargreeves]**

**Allison.Hargreeves:** i’m going to have a serious talk with luther, he should never have said that

**Allison.Hargreeves:** i can add you back in the chat when you’re ready, just give me the word

**Allison.Hargreeves:** ily <3

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** ily too

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** and thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some short notes:
> 
> \- don’t worry, vanya and ben are both with klaus, so he isn’t alone<3
> 
> \- five truly cares about klaus but he can barely deal with his own emotions, let alone help someone else. he tried to talk to klaus on the family chat but after that didn’t work, he wasn’t sure how to proceed in reaching out to klaus
> 
> \- luther is not trying to be a complete asshole in this fic. while he is intentionally rude sometimes, he never realized how much his words negatively impacted klaus and his willingness to share.


	3. making amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luther owes klaus an apology

**[PM from Klaus.Hargreeves to Allison.Hargreeves]**

_(5:50 pm)_

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** hey

**Allison.Hargreeves:** hello

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** hows the chat?

**Allison.Hargreeves:** nobody’s been texting since you left

**Allison.Hargreeves:** diego and i went to go have a talk with luther

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** please tell me you didnt let diego attack him

**Allison.Hargreeves:** he didnt

**Allison.Hargreeves:** i know i used to defend luther a lot but i really want you to know that what he said was terrible, and no one else agrees with him. i think that he didnt realize how impactful what he said was but he does now. he even asked the two of us for advice on how he should apologize. we did help but honestly, i do think that he’s genuinely regretful. 

**Allison.Hargreeves:** that being said, he wants to wait, to make sure that you’re fine with seeing him

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** oh

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** i didnt think he’d want to apologize

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** i figured he’d just be fine with continuing to mess up

**Allison.Hargreeves: **honestly, i can’t promise anything

**Allison.Hargreeves:** but i rlly do think he’s trying to get better 

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** is he in his room rn

**Allison.Hargreeves:** yeah

**Allison.Hargreeves:** you don’t have to talk to him straight away though, if you’d rather not

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** ik 

**Allison.Hargreeves:** would you like one of us to go with you?

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** no, its okay

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** thank you though

**Allison.Hargreeves: **of course <3

**[PM from Klaus.Hargreeves to Diego.Hargreeves]**

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** thank you for talking to luther

**Diego.Hargreeves:** i assure you it was my pleasure

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** pls tell me u didn’t stab him

**Diego.Hargreeves:** ...

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** d i ego

**Diego.Hargreeves:** only a scratch, promise

**Klaus.Hargreeves: **if youre lying i’ll tell mom

**Diego.Hargreeves:** ...

**Diego.Hargreeves:** are you going to go talk to him now?

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** yeah 

**Diego.Hargreeves:** if he gives you any shit, you let me know

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** diego.

**Diego.Hargreeves:** im serious

**Diego.Hargreeves:** no one should ever talk like that to you klaus

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** i’ll let you know if anything happens

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** promise

**Diego.Hargreeves:** good

** _[Klaus.Hargreeves has created a new chat]_ **

** _Klaus.Hargreeves has added Allison.Hargreeves and Diego.Hargreeves_ **

_(7:01 pm)_

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** it went well

**Diego.Hargreeves:** you better not just be saying that to stop us from bothering him

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** i’m just as surprised as you

**Allison.Hargreeves:** did he apologize?

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** yes

**Allison.Hargreeves:** did he make up any excuses? 

**Diego.Hargreeves:** istg if he talked about the moon

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** he said that he’s sorry about what he wrote, and that he should’ve let me talk without just cutting me off

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** he also said that he understands if i dont want to tell him what i was going to say, and that he hopes one day he can earn back my trust

**Diego.Hargreeves:** did he sound sincere?

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** yeah, i think he was

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** he seemed surprised that i’d even want to talk to him

**Allison.Hargreeves:** i’m really glad it went so well klaus

**Diego.Hargreeves:** i agree

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** thanks guys

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** i really appreciate it

_Klaus.Hargreeves has changed the chat name to gucci gang_

_Klaus.Hargreeves has changed their name to ghostgreeves_

_ghostgreeves has changed Allison.Hargreeves name to groupmom_

_ghostgreeves has changed Diego.Hargreeves name to feelingstabby_

**[PM from Klaus.Hargreeves to Allison.Hargreeves]**

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** pls add me back to the chat

_(read 7:30 pm) _

**[disFUNctional]**

_ **imfamous has added Klaus.Hargreeves** _

_imfamous has changed Klaus.Hargreeves name to babey_

**babey:** dont worry, the party’s returned 

**bigman: **oh thank god 

**real.man:** ^^ 

**ben.ten:** hi klaus !

**violingal:** hello <3

**goldenboy:** Hi!

**goldenboy:** Thank you for coming back.

**babey:** dont give yourself too much credit, this chat wouldn’t be the same without me 

**goldenboy:** I don’t disagree.

**[PM from Allison.Hargreeves to Klaus.Hargreeves]**

**Allison.Hargreeves:** wanna paint each others nails?

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** can i bring ben and vanya?

**Allison.Hargreeves:** plsss 

**Klaus.Hargreeves:** omw

**Allison.Hargreeves:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t worry, eventually klaus is going to tell the fam
> 
> kudos and comments fuel me <3
> 
> [ my twitter: @marveloustua ]

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t own any rights to these characters <3


End file.
